Snow Oath Guild
The Snow Oath Guild is a legal guild located in the mountains of Fiore North of Magnolia. The guilds seculded location makes it very hard to recevie jobs but when jobs do come through they are always of a high class. The guild also goes by the name of the Snow Oath Orphanage a home for all children who simply have no where else to go. Of course most memebers who joined the guild due to this where brought in personally by other Guild Members. The Snow Oath Guild Building is perhaps one of the greatest testaments to architecture in the history of Earthland.It comprises of a series of building built into the face of the mountain. The various structure which make up the guild are built are far as the peak of the mountain ridge it is situated in. The guild itself has more than enough space to accomadate enitre magical army of Fiore which makes it an ideal place to house young mages. The guild contains it own farm where livestock is bred as well various Crops are grown this is the main reason why the guild is so hospitable despite the fact it is situated ontop of a mountain. In addition the guild boasts an extremely well equiped training room, a spa and living spaces that rival that of royal family. History :"The story goes the first guild master was instructed by a goddess to build a place where the future could grow. In return the Goddesses vowed to protect the guild with all her power that's why only potential guild members can just aimlessly wander in through the guidance of the Goddess. God knows why the First master decided to build it on top of a mountain but here we are and I must say I really hate the weather up here!" :—Rintaro Takeo Strength The Snow Oath Guild is by no means the strongest guild in Fiore but the collective power of its members allows them to compared to the likes of Hydra Head or the Fairy Tail Guild. Most magic used within the guild is very common but is used in ways so ingeniously that they can stand on par with anyform of magic be it a lost magic or a rare magic which has been lost for thousands of years. A large number of the members are quite skilled in the use of Ice-Make magic. In addition to this they house some of the most famous wizards in Fiore. For example the S-Class mage Adriana Malzahar The Dark rose of the guild a master of shadow magic. They once housed the ever famous Dekkar Storm and the child prodigy Neron Takeo and his father the unimaginably powerful Rintaro Takeo. The memebers of the Snow oath guild have a very strong sense of family this is a given but when it is realised that many of these children have almost no memories of their biological family that the guild family is all they have and they will fight to protect that with all their Might. Category:Animainiac Category:Guilds Category:Guild Category:Legal Guilds